Drops of Blood
by Stitched In Ice
Summary: !ABANDONED! Creature!Nations. The demonic have risen and are on the hunt for something that in born every few hundred years. The blood is delicious. The smell is irresistible. The flesh desirable. For mating, it is lustful and fruitful. For eating, it is a delicacy. RusCan, One-Sided PrusCan. Hiatus. Slight Prussia Bashing, Slight non-con.
1. World Gathering

**Third time's the charm right? Yeah, I know, revamping it AGAIN? But yeah, I am, so suck it. I was just reading through all my stories again like a narcissistic bastard and WOW, it sounded like this was written by an English as a Second Language program (No offence meant). So, I'm fixing it up.**

**[...] = Texting**

**Both Human and Nation names used**

* * *

><p>The world meeting went as it usually did. England would start, America would get off topic, and then everyone else would follow through, and then it would end with Germany yelling while Russia would smile his cutecreepy smile the entire time. Same old boring process as usual, never changing. And then, something _did_ change it.

"If I could have your attention please. I have been hearing from my fairy friends that some demons and various devils have been-"

England's speech was interrupted by as various countries began snickering, even out right bursting into laughter.

Rising from his chair, France slipped behind the blonde to whisper into his ear. "Cher Angleterre, it sounds like someone has been slipping something into your tea." He smiled seductively and rested his chin on the other's shoulder.

The other countries rolled their eyes at France's antics. This is how it always went. Whenever England tried to speak, either America would make some idiotic comment or France would be lewd. Either way, England would end up mad.

"No one's been slipping anything into my tea, you bloody frog!" The Brit yelled, glaring angrily at the French man. Shoving the pervert away, he turned back to the room to continue his speech.

"Any ways, as I was saying-" He was once again interrupted, this time by America.

"Man Iggy, you're so crazy. Everyone knows fairies don't exist!" The glasses clad man said, ignoring the fact that his best friend was an alien (because those obviously existed).

"Fine!" He yelled. "Be that way! See if I care when you get eaten by the ghouls! But don't say I didn't warn you!" England stomped back to his chair angrily, muttering curses whilst America continued to laugh and make rude comments.

In the back of the room, unnoticed by everyone, was a ghost. Well, not a ghost per say, a country really, but he was so invisible that you could consider him a ghost. This country's name was Canada. Canada was the twin brother of America and was always being mistaken for him. Canada watched the scene undergoing in front of him nervously. He really hoped That England wouldn't curse anybody.

At this point, Germany called the meeting to an end, seeing as everyone was getting off topic again. Prussia hopped over to the shy nation. "Hey, Birdie! You want to hang out with the awesome me?" At my place, In my room~?" He wrapped an arm around Canada's shoulders, with a big grin on his face.

Canada stuttered at the proposal "Ah... N-no, I can't. The Prime Minister wants to see me after this... s-something about a new law." Honestly, Canada would've loved to spend time with the nation, he was one of the only people who knew who he was or even noticed him.

"Awww... You sure Birdie?" Prussia frowned.

"W-well... maybe I can stop by for a little... if it's short..." Canada said. He wanted to spend time with him, but he didn't want Mr. Harper to get mad.

"Awesome!" He then got really close to the others face. "I want you to come over so we can go into my room, shut the door," He inched close, with a sexual grin on his face "... Close the blinds, turn off the lights, so I can..." He pauses and then grinned innocently "Show you my glow in the dark stickers! Kesesese!"

"O-oh!" Canada said. For a moment there he had been worried that the German was going to be saying something else. "Uhm, yes, I'd love to see your glow in the dark stickers. I bet they're wonderful…"

"Kesesese! I was just jokin' with ya Birdie. Funny huh? France taught me that one but I fixed it up and made it better- no- awesomer!" He laughed obnoxiously.

"A-aah! Right!" So he HAD been hinting at that, Canada thought. "Papa France taught you that? Uh- That's nice" he said, unsure.

Prussia grinned and laughed some more "So Birdie, is there anything you want to do with the awesome me?"

"E-eh?!" _'Oh no'_ he thought. Was East Germany hinting at another sexual joke? The man seemed to do that a lot, and the Canadian never usually seemed to get them (And if he did, he was usually the butt of the joke). "What do you mean Gilbert?"

"You know, video games, movies, that kind of stuff. You forget or something Birdie?" He chuckled at the blonde.

The Canadian was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "O-oh… Heh yeah, right." He smiled weakly "Um, listen Gilbert, I have to go okay? The Prime Minister and all."

The Prussian pouted and then sighed before saying "Alright, alright."

"S-see you later, eh?" He quickly said goodbye to the other man before near running out of the room, leaning on the wall of the hallway. The greman country always acted so _weird_. He shook his head, pushing up off the wall. He really _did_ have to go see the Prime Minister. He was stopped suddenly by someone speaking though.

"I would keep my distance with that one, were I you."

Matthew jumped and spun around. It was Russia. He hadn't even noticed the big country. I mean, you think you'd notice something that big.

"R-Russia! Ah, h-hello… Eh, what d-do you mean by that?" Canada asked timidly.

The Russian said nothing more and hummed happily before walking back the way he had come. Like nothing had even happened at all.

The other nation furrowed his brows, confused. Yet another nation that made him feel weird. Not the same weird as Prussia, but there was something about him. Something more than fear and he couldn't quite figure it out... "W-whatever. I'd better get going now, or I'll be late." he said, walking down the hall.

Unknown the blonde, Russia had paused and watch Matthew over his shoulder, with a slight gleam in his eyes then continued walking down the hall, innocently smiling all the while.

* * *

><p>Canada wandered around the city, his meeting with Harper over, bored. He was very bored indeed. Nothing to do at all, not even paper work!<p>

He yelped as he suddenly felt a heavy weight knock into him, almost bowling him over. The heavy weight happened to have been Prussia glomping him.

"Yo! You want to do something with the awesome me now, Birdie?" He grinned childishly at the northern country.

"O-oh, Prussia! U-uh... I guess... I mean, sure, why not?" Canada said nervously. As soon as he said that, Russia's warning popped into his head. He hesitated. What had he even meant anyway? Did the Russian know something about Gilbert that he didn't? Was it even safe? Matthew scowled, clearing those thoughts from his head. Gilbert was his best friend. He wasn't about to abandon him just because of something a stupid Russian said.

"So, video games or a movie?" Prussia asked, unrelenting his hold on the other boy, grinning and chuckling happily.

"H-How 'bout a movie?" he asked, a hint of begging in his voice. Canada sucked at video games. America always thrashed him in them.

"Kesesesese! Alright, then let's go Birdie!" Happily taking the others hand, he started walking down  
>the street, Canada obediently following along.<p>

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the Prussian's home, he let go of the other's hand to grab his keys, opening the door and inviting him in. Canada smiled at Prussia as he walked into the house. He started slightly as his phone vibrated. He flipped it open to a text message from an unknown number.<p>

**[I wouldn't be around him right now if you know what's best for you]**

"What?" He whispered, confused. Who'd sent it? Were they talking about Gilbert?

Prussia blinked. "Is something a matter?" He asked, concern adorning his features.

"Ahaha, no no, everything's fine." He laughed awkwardly, stuffing his cell phone back into his pocket. It was probably a wrong number anyway.

The albino blinked, and then grinned. "Alright Birdie, is there a particular movie you want to watch?"

"Um, I-I don't know... what do you have?" He asked tentatively.

"I got anything and everything Birdie. And I do mean _anything_." The Prussian seemed to be implying something there. "How 'bout you pick a genre and we'll work from there?"

"Uh… how about..c-comedy?" He asked timidly.

"Alright! Comedy it is! You go get comfortable in the living room and I'll get us some munchies~!" He exclaimed, running to the kitchen.

"A-alright." He said, going to sit on the couch. It was a very nice couch too, he noticed as he sunk in to it, completely relaxed.

Listening to the sounds of Prussia clanging around in the kitchen, Canada suddenly jumped, squeaking as his phone vibrated again. _'Another one?' _He thought.

**[You better leave if you don't want to get hurt. You are running out of time and I'm not going to keep telling you.]**

Were these texts actually meant to go to him? The northern country wondered. Get hurt by who? Prussia? Canada bit his lip as he stared at the text.

**[He's coming back soon. You won't last the night.]**

Matthew's eyes widened at the newest text. He was scared now. Slowly getting up from the couch, biting his nails, the blond pondered on what he should do. He should probably go. That would be best, right? He headed toward the kitchen to tell Prussia that he was leaving.

Prussia looked up from what he was doing, a slightly confused look in his red eyes "Birdie?" The Prussian raised a brow, a hesitant smile upon his face. "Heh, are you really that impatient with the munchies?"

"Ah, no Gil, that's not it. I-I'm sorry but something came up and I really have to go..." Canada whispered, fidgeting while trying to remember where Prussia had put his jacket.

"Go? Go where? Why?" He stalked up to the boy, slightly annoyed. It was the second time today. Was the boy avoiding him?

"Euh-ah-em…" The Blonde panicked, he hadn't thought of what to say! "S-something went wrong with the new law. I-I mean, I don't want to have to leave the awesome you, but th-they screwed up and I have to go take care of it!" Voice cracking slightly, Matthew prayed to the gods of maple that the flattery would work it's charm.

Prussia grabbed his arm. "I don't believe you Matthew." He said, sounding angry.

"E-Eh? W-why not?!" He asked, trembling violently, panic rising. If he was scared before, he must have been terrified now. It wasn't really anything the German was doing either; something just felt really wrong- a premonition in a way. Just that something bad was going to happen. "P-please, Gilbert, I-I have to go."

"No. Tell me!" Getting up close and personal, his face suddenly spasmed in pain.

His cell vibrated again. Abesently, almost instinctively, Matthew read the text.

**[Get out. NOW.]**

His eyes grew wide as he stared at his phone, backing up and turning around to run out the door, coat or no coat.

**[Good boy. Maybe you'll listen faster the first time.]**

The last message for the night. The sender chuckled just before he sent it and went home.

* * *

><p>Canada stared at his phone as he lay on his bed. What was that? What was wrong with Gilbert? How had this person knew what was going on? Were they spying on him? Who were they anyway? "Ugh!" He shouted into a pillow. There were too many questions; WAY too many questions. It was 3 am and he still couldn't sleep because his mind was so full of questions. As he continued to lie there, his mind slowly calmed. His last thought before he drifted off was that, even though he didn't know who it was, he was thankful that whoever they were had warned him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so, thoughts? And this is a joint project with Yuki Winggates<strong>


	2. Text Messages

**Introducing, Alfred! Also, some foreign language in this one. Translations are at the bottom.**

**[...] = Texting**

_'Thoughts'_

'~' = Perspective change

* * *

><p>Alfred showed up the next day around noon, banging his door down. "YO! MATTIE! YOU UP YET!?"<p>

Canada groaned as he heard his brother's obnoxious yelling. Stumbling out of bed, he headed towards the door, opening it to face his brother."H-Hullo Alfred." He said, in the middle of yawning.

"Woah. You look like you were hit by a truck!" Alfred said, grinning cheekily.

"Huh?" Matthew said, tilting his heada. "I'm fine Al. Even if I was hit by a truck, I'd be fine. You know that."

"Well, I saw you with Prussia yesterday. Did he 'sleepover' and give you a 'hard time'?" America asked, sniggering.

"W-what? I-I have no idea what you're talking about." He stuttered. Was Al the one that was texting him yesterday? Why else would he say that about Prussia?

"Gah, whatever. Humour is wasted on you. Anyway, I got a call from Germany last night asking if I'd had seen Prussia. Is he with you?"

"Uh- No, He's not here. He was at his house last night though. Has Germany checked there?" What happened to Prussia? Did this have anything to do with how he was acting last night?

"Hmm. I don't think so. One sec, I'll give him a call…. Or not." America said, staring at his blackberry."Germany found him passed out in the streets. Sounds like he got in a bar fight or something."

"I-Is he okay?"

Al texted back and got a reply shortly after."Ya, he'll be okay with a few days rest. He must have got in a fight with another nation or something. I can't see a human hurting him that much, even if Prussia was drunk."

"I-I wonder who... The other nation must have been drunk too, to hurt one of their own... "No nation would hurt another country sober... Well, except Russia, but what reason would he have for hurting Prussia?

America shrugged. "I dunno. Go and check on him if ya like. I was just looking for Prussia because Germany needed the Hero to find him." Laughing gaily, he waved and turned to return the way he had come. "See ya little bro~!"

"B-bye Al..." He waved meekly at his brother. Shutting the door, Canada entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Should he go visit Gil? What if he asked about last night? The Blonde decided against it. Too risky. What if he suddenly went crazy again? Sighing, Matthew took the ingredients for pancakes out of the cupboard, focusing on the task of his breakfast and nothing else.

He almost dropped his bowl pancake mix when his phone alerted him of another text.

**[Are you still alive foolish boy?]**

He stared at his phone. _'Should I answer?'_

[Who is this?] He hesitantly texted back.

**[So the little boy has decided to speak to me? I am very happy. But it does not matter who I am.]**

**[I'm not a little boy. Tell me who you are.]**

**[Haha, little boy you make me laugh. You cannot make me tell you who I am. You will just have to find on your own.]**

Canada stared at his phone. What the Hell? Who was this?!** [How'd you get my number?]**

**[Why do you think I would tell you?]**

Canada huffed and scowled at his phone. **[At least tell my why you warned me last night.]**

**[Would you have rather I didn't? And just left you to your fate?]**

**[That's not what I asked.]**

**[Hm. I guess it is more of a babysitting job I have with Gilbert. He was being a bad boy, inviting you over without permission. Naughty child he is.]**

**[Then, Is this Germany?]**

**[No child. I am not.]**

**[Then, Austria maybe?]**

After waiting for a few minutes, Canada stuffed the phone back in his pocket. After the rapid fire text conversation they had been having, it was obvious the mysterious person had decided not to text him back. He pouted.

Shaking his head, Mattie went back to making his pancakes.

* * *

><p><strong>[Hey, Birdie... Are you mad at me?]<strong>

Canada stared at his phone. Mad... Was he mad at Gilbert?

**[I'm not mad Gil. You were just acting really... scary last night.]**

**[I know... And I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen. It was un-awesome of me.] **

~

Prussia frowned. Great, all this time spent trying to get close to the other nation, and he screws it up by being a dumbass.

**[It's okay. Are you alright? Al told me you were hurt.]**

**[Ya, though I don't remember what happened. The last thing I remember was trying to run after you and then... poof! I'm at my brother's place the next morning.]**

**[Oh... Why'd you suddenly fall down anyway?]**

Prussia stared at the text. Should I tell him? No no no. That's a bad idea. **[I got sick suddenly. I think I still am too.]**

**[Oh well, I hope you get better soon.]** Canada frowned. That must have been a really bad sickness to suddenly fall like that.

**[Ya... I hope so too. Come visit sometime ok? I miss you.] **

**[I'll visit soon xD How can you miss me? I just saw you yesterday =) ]**

Prussia stared at the text and sighed. "You just don't understand Birdy."

"You really should stay away from him."

Head snapping up, Prussia glared at his unwelcomed guest. "Get out."

"No. From what I remember you still need my... _assistance._"

Canada bit his lip as he got no answer from the Prussian. Was he busy? Or.. or maybe... **[Gil? Is something wrong? Do you not want me to come over anymore?]**

Prussia tried to look at his phone, but it was suddenly taken away by his intruder. "Bastard, give me back my phone!"

The foreign man scoffed. "We either do this now or in the next two weeks."

Prussia looked at the floor. "...Fine. Let's just get it over with!"

Still no response. The Canadian sat on his couch. Maybe he was just being impatient. It's not like texting him was the only thing Prussia had to do anyway.

The guest was now sitting on the couch with the Prussian on his lap, his coat fully open and shirt undone. One of his hands griped the back of the others neck, as the Prussians lips ran along his neck, nipping and licking. He grunted in slight pain as Prussia bit him rather hard. "You are always so rough."

It had been a few minutes since the last text. The Canadian knew that Prussia was probably dong something important as to not reply but he was really worried, so he dialed Gilbert's number and called.

The pair stopped their actions as the phone began ringing. "Are you going to get that?" His guest asked. Prussia growled ferally at the man and the guest rolled his eyes. "Fine, _I'll_ get it." He picked up the phone.

"привет?"

Canada flinched as a harsh unfamiliar voice answered. "I-is this... U-uhm... c-could I talk to Gilbert?"

"Care to l-leave a message?" He sounded a bit out of breath.

Once again, Canada bit his lip. The person who answered sounded almost... sick and out of breath... what was going on? "Ah, no. Could you just tell him to call Ca-Matthew when he can?" Canada mentally cursed at his slip up. What if it was a regular human that had answered? He couldn't just say his name was Canada!

"Ah, I will te-ELL-!" The man twitched violently, pulling away from the phone to yell at Prussia. "I AM NOT A CHEW TOY! Do not treat me as such!" He pushed the other away and hung up the phone.

Canada stared in bemusement at the last comment- he didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned. Closing his phone, he shook his head and left for the office to do some paperwork.

Fixing his clothes, the guest stood up, scowling at the Prussian. "You did... too much this time..." He panted, pale and voice weak as he swayed upon his feet. Fixing his scarf, he headed towards the door."If you want to see Matvey, now would be the time."

Prussia glared as the man finally left, slamming the door behind him. Picking up his phone, he sighed, staring at it. "Ah shit... This is going to be weird..."

Canada started as his phone began belting out his national anthem. Fishing for it in his jacket, he pulled it out and answered. "H-hello?"

"Uh... hey Birdie... Sorry about that... I didn't think you'd be calling." He laughed awkwardly, instinctively rubbing the back of his head.

"O-oh! Gil! Thanks for calling back! Who was it that answered the phone before anyway?"

"N-nobody important." He said quickly, trying to sidestep the topic. "S-so, why were ya callin'? You worried about me Birdie?"

"Ah... J-just a little bit. You weren't answering and I remembered how you'd passed out before and I got a bit worried and..." The blond's eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip.

"Aw, so you were worried about me~! Kesesese! It makes me happy to hear that." He smiled happily to himself.

"W-well- That is- It... Uhm..." The country tried to stutter out a reply. "Are you okay?!" He blurted out, trying to change the subject.

"Ya, I'm feeling great now! Since you called."

"O-oh well, since you're okay and all... Uhm... I'll just hang up now and let you get back to whatever you were doing then…?"

"Aw... You're so mean Birdie." Prussia pouted dejectedly.

"W-wha? I-it's not that I want to stop talking, it's just that you're busy aren't you? I mean, you were too busy to pick up before, and that wasn't that long ago..."

"They're gone. And good riddance! I hate how he comes over uninvited to MY house and tells me what I can and can't do. Pisses me off!"

"Huh? Who does?"

The white haired male scowled. "Never mind; just some asshole who needs to learn a lesson."

"O-oh...W-well, that sucks. Y-you'll teach them Gil!"

"Oh I will! No one can get away with telling the awesome what he can do in his house!" A quiet 'Our house' is heard on the other line. "Ja bruder!"

Canada laughed quietly at the insert from West Germany. He smiled- he'd always loved the way Prussia was so confident, never backing down. Why, he wasn't even a nation anymore and everyone still acknowledged him. Canada let out a sigh at this. Great, now he was depressed. "W-well, I gotta go now Gil. Need to clean up a few things at home and all. See you later, eh?"

"Yeah, ok Birdie. Oh remember the next G8 meeting is at Russia's place in three weeks." A scoff was heard over the phone line.

"O-oh yeah... Uhm okay, Gil, later." Canada quickly hung up the phone. Sighing, he slowly headed home, a black cloud hanging over his head.

* * *

><p><em>Russian<em>

привет = Hello.

_German_

Ja = Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a joint project with Yuki Winggates.<strong>


	3. Cuddle Buddy

**Remember guys, this story is 'T' for a reason. Translations at the bottom.**

**[...] = Texting**

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

><p>"Holy-!" Canada jumped as his phone had a seizure in his pocket. Settling his rattling heart, he took out his phone and read the text.<p>

**[Yo, Birdie. When's your flight? :D]**

**[Um, I'm in the airport right now. I'll probably on the plane in the next 1/2 hour or so]**

**[ :C That sucks Birdie. My flight's not for another hour.]**

**[Aw. Where about is your house over there?]**

**[...Moscow Birdie. I thought you knew that. But anyway, by the time you're almost here, we'll be in Russia :P I hate him so much, why do we have to go to his place!?]**

**[I meant where in Moscow =( jk you know that it's to promote cultural awareness Gil]**

**[Blah! I'll go throw up now thank you. See you soon Birdie!]**

**[Bye bye!]**

* * *

><p>Prussia comfortably sat himself on Russia's couch, feet arrogantly propped up on the furniture. "Birdie's plane must be running late."<p>

"Or he is on his way here." Prussia glared over at Russia.

"Fuck off; I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"How are we feeling?"

"Fine thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap before Matt arrives." Prussia shoved by the large man and headed to the room he would be sharing with his brother for the next few days. "Call me when Birdie gets here."

* * *

><p>Canada sighed in annoyance. His plane had been delayed by an hour and he had just arrived in Moscow. Growling at all the people in the way, he shoved his way through the airport, eager to get out of this hell hole.<p>

Rubbing his temples as he rode a cab to his destination, Matthew contemplated. So far his visit to Russia had been far from good. Hell, just trying to tell the cab driver where to go had been horrible (He'd just ended up showing the man the paper the address as written on in English and Russian).

When he finally arrived at his designated house, he stared. The house was so ... Wow. Not only was it huge, but it was tastefully decorated and had a certain feel to it, like some old, but still strong royalty. Tentatively he walked up to it and rang the doorbell.

The door was opened by Russia, wearing his ever present childish shit-eating grin. "Privet, Canada! I have been waiting for you. It is very late, da?" He invited the other inside, gesturing widely with one arm. "Come come, it is very cold tonight. Everyone is already in bed... Well, except for one." A miniscule drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

A thundering stampede of stomps was accompanied by a loud shout. "BIRDIE~!"

"Quiet! It is late!"

Canada winced as Russia reprimanded his friend. "It's good to see you too Gil." The Canadian said quietly.

Russia grabbed the German, enormous hand clenched around the back of his neck and suspending him over the floor as he smiled at his guest. "I will show you to your room, da?"

"Put me down!" Prussia failed around.

"нет. Not until you will be quiet."

Prussia pouted and gave Canada a sad puppy face.

Canada shrugged at his puppy eyes. It's not like he could do anything. "Y-you should try being a bit quieter... There are people trying to sleep, r-remember?"

Prussia gave him a 'You're no fun' look, but didn't make a sound as Russia carried him up the stairs and down the hall. Stopping at a door, he dropped Prussia to look for his keys. Prussia scrambled over and enfulged Mattie in a suffocating embrace. "I missed you Birdie." He whispered.

Canada gave a quiet yelp as Prussia squeezed him, squirming uncomfortably as Prussia's breath ghosted his neck. "I-I missed you too Gil." He looked over to the Russian. "Am I staying in the same room as America?"

"нет. All countries have their own room." He chuckled at the look Prussia gave him.

Canada looked to Prussia. "But, weren't you staying in the same room as your brother?"

"But Prussia is not a country, so he will be staying with the _real_ Germany." Prussia glared as Russia chuckled sadistically. "Ah, here it is." He pulled out an old silver key and unlocked the door.

"You're so old. Why don't you get new locks?"

"Because this way Natalia cannot forge a key; I make them all myself." He turned to Prussia. "Unless _you_ would be happier with my sister chasing you down in the middle of the night with a pair of knives?"

"... No thank you." Prussia knew better than to joke about Belarus.

"Good."

Opening the door wide, the Russian looked to Canada.

"O-Oh... Well Good night Gil." Canada smiled meekly, walking into his room before stopping as Russia called out to him.

"Here. Do not forget this." Russia held out Canada's room key to him.

"Oh! R-right." Canada gently took the key from Russia's hand.

"Good night Matvey. See you in the morning." Turning, Russia left, walking down the hallway.

"Night Birdie!"

Russia turned slightly to glare at the Prussian for being too loud, just as the other scampered down the hall in the opposite direction.

Closing the door, Canada stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. He rolled over after shutting off the lamp, missing the warmth that was usually offered from his polar bear. Kumalama had been sick as of late because of glabal warming, so he'd had to leave him at home.

He lay in the bed for a while, drifting in between conciousness, unable to sleep.

"Are you cold...?" A voice whispered softly nearby.

Canada yelped as he heard a voice. He looked wildly around him, though he could see nothing in the dark. "W-who's there?!"

"Calm down, calm down... I am... friend. Are you cold?" The soft voice asked again, sounding closer this time.

Canada's breath hitched at the response. He still couldn't see his mystery 'guest' as he looked around. "That-well-I- ... uhm... just a bit..." His voice cracked with mild fear.

Something warm and soft curled up and around him. It was soft and warm and _huge_. Probably half the size of the king sized bed he was lying on, if not larger.

"Better?" It whispered softly.

He blushed as the mystery person's breath ghosted across his ear. "I-uhm... yes..." He whispered softly.

"Good..." The voice then became quiet, uttering not a single wordthe only sound being that of its' breathing, which gently warmed Matthew's neck.

He swallowed nervously and huddled down into the furry mass around him. He let out a soft sigh in contentment. Sure, the random person invading his room worried him, but he'd had a long day and was simply too exhausted to keep awake any longer. And with that, he passed out.

* * *

><p><span><em>Russian<em>

нет = No.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a joint project with Yuki Winggates.<strong>


	4. Cooking with Canada

**Alright, warning to you all, this is where the non-con and slight Prussia bash begins, so beware.**

* * *

><p>Prussia came around in the early morning and knocked gently on Matthew's door. "Birdie, you up yet?" He whispered; well, attempted to whisper, it was really more of a quiet yell.<p>

"Mmh." He groaned at the call, huddling deeper into his covers. A few seconds later, he shot up and tumbled out of bed, wincing as he hit the hard floor. Looking around wildly, he noticed the absence of the furry… thing.

"Birdie, are you alright?" The Prussian sounded worried.

"A-ah…" He panicked. Running up to answer the door, Canada forgot he was only wearing his boxers.

"Hey are you alright- ... Birdie you're still in your underwear." The white haired man noted, deadpan. He then grinned cheekily. "Not that I mind!"

"Oh god!" He blushed and slammed the door in Gilbert's face, running around trying to find his pants. He tugged them on and was halfway to the door when he remembered that he was shirtless too. Groaning, he pulled his shirt over his head and he opened the door again.

"Ouch Birdie... That hurt." Prussia mumbled, rubbing his face where the door had hit him.

"A-ah, I'm so sorry Gil! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, reaching up to touch his cheek.

He leaned in till the others fingers touched his cheek. "I am now. How did you sleep? You weren't cold were you?"

"Uh- no I was fine." The blond's thoughts returned to the mystery person and the furry 'thing'. What the hell was that anyway?! He shook his head. It was probably just a dream anyway.

"Good. Hey Birdie, could you make some of those awesome pancakes for breakfast?"

"Uhm, I don't know Gil... I don't think Russia would like us messing with his kitchen..."

"PLEASE? Pretty please? Pretty pretty pretty please?" The man begged, bringing out his puppy eyes. "He won't care if we clean up…"

"W-well..." Damn, he couldn't resist those eyes. And he loved making pancakes anyway... "O-okay..."

Gilbert jumped for joy. The face always worked. Even on his little brother. "Yes!" He whispered, running down the hall and descending the stairs to Russia's kitchen.

Canada follows meekly and sighed. Dammit, he always fell for those faces. "J-just remember Gil, we gotta be _quiet_."

"Ja~!" He said as he took out ingredients for the pancakes from random cupboards.

The blond stared on, a bit confused as to how Prussia knew where everything was but shook his head. Gilbert was just weird like that sometimes. "D'you think R-Russia has any Maple Syrup?"

Gilbert paused for a minute, setting down one of the bowls he had taken out. "Hmm... I think he might have some in the pantry..." Heading over to it, The Prussian opened the large doors. He returned a few seconds later and handed Mattie a bottle. "Here ya go Birdy. Ivan always seemed to have one of these in his house."

Brows furrowed, he asked. " Y-you're close enough to him t-to call him… I-Ivan?"

The Prussian flinched. "Wha- no! I've just known the bastard for thousands of years. I can call him whatever I damn well please!"

"A-ah, I suppose so..." The Canadian put the bottle down and began mixing the ingredients. "Eh... Y-you and R-Russia are pretty old acquaintances, eh? ... To know someone for so long..."

"I guess you could call it something like that." The white haired man huffed and sat down in a chair.

Giving a timid but serene smile at the way Prussia was pouting, Matthew laughed quietly. "Ah, Gil, I don't see why you seem so upset about that. You make it look like there's something wrong with having known him for so long..."

"Damn right there is. I hate him. If I got the chance I'd roast that son of a bitch." He glared down at the table. "I've had to rely on him for something so stupid- but I`m putting an end to that!" He kicked the underside of the table.

"P-Prusse! D-don't do that!" He said, rushing to steady the table. He turned to scold him. "Y-you should be more polite when in someone's house. He's being very kind to us, letting us stay in his house and all, don't s-start ruining his f-furniture!"

"Kind? Kind! What's with you Matthew? What about that beast is kind?" Gilbert stood up glaring, practically towering over the nation.

Canada let out a whimper and cowered a bit. "Pru- Gilbert, please. Y-you m-may not l-like him, b-but we sh-should at le-least be polite wh-when staying in h-his house..."

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly as he saw Matthew cower. He frowned and stepped back. "I'm sorry Matthew... I didn't mean to scare you. It's just I... He..." He looked to the floor. "Nevermind..." He turned and sat back in his chair.

Letting out the breath he had been subconsciously holding, the blond slowly went back to the counter to pick up the batter. After a few minutes of silence he says. "I... it's okay Gil... I know you and he must have had some horrible wars against each other..."

"Yep... And one that has still yet to end." The white haired man stared down at the table as he tapped a finger against the smooth surface.

Canada glanced at him at the mention but didn't pry. It wasn't his place to ask anyway. After a few moments of indecision, he went to turn the stove on. "D-d'you kn-know where the frying pans a-are?"

"Mm?" Glibert looked up. "Ya. One sec." He stood and grabbed him one, holding it out to the other. "Here ya are Birdy." He smiled charmingly.

He tentatively returned the smile and poured a bit of the vegetable oil (well, he HOPED it as vegetable oil. He couldn't tell as it was Russian and all) onto the pan and leaned back on the counter as the burner heated up.

Prussia, instead of going back to the table, chose to stand next to him; very closely next to him.

Canada in his naive mind, said nothing as he thought the white haired man was just a bit lonely at the table. He gave him a wavery smile.

Prussia looked down at the boy and smiled back. He then leaned in a bit, not too close, but enough to be in someone's personal space.

Canada's smile faltered a bit as he wondered what the Prussian was doing. He distracted himself from that by going to pour some of the pancake batter onto the now burning pan. "Uhm... W-where are the plates?"

The German went to grab some plates, and then stood behind Matthew. Reaching around him, he set them down on the counter to his right side. Prussia then gently slid his arms around the small boy's waist, resting his forehead on Matthew's shoulder.

The blond's voice hitched as he felt warm arms slide around his waist. "P-... Prusse?"

"Hmm?" He lifted his head and set it on The boy's shoulder. "Yeah Mattie?" He spoke softly, a satisfied smile on his face.

"W-what are you doing?'

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything~"

"G-gilbert!" Canada set down the bowl of batter and extracted himself from his arms as he turned, giving Prussia a (what he thought was anyway) stern look. "Stop it, I'm trying to cook." Giving the the man a little shove, he turned back to the stove and shook his head. Papa used to do that to him too, stroking him and hugging him while he was busy, as a test on his concentration skills, but really, why was Gilbert doubting his concentration skills?

Not fazed by what happened, Gilbert grabbed his waist again, but with one arm. The other he wraps around and gently held the boys chin as he buried his face in his shoulder. He made sure to keep a firm grip on him this time.

A tick developed on Mattie's forehead as he felt an arm encircle him again. Annoyed, he sharply jutted his elbow into Prussia's stomach, hoping it would hurt enough so that he would let go.

Prussia pulled him close, ignoring the pain and spoke in a low voice. "You smell so good Matthew." He then gently kissed the boy's neck.

The Canadian choked as he felt something moist on his neck. At those words, he gasped and sharply elbowed Prussia in the gut. "Stop it!"

Licking his neck, Prussia kissed the boy's jugular, nuzzling into the creamy ivory skin.

"Oh Matthew..."

* * *

><p><span><em>German<em>

Ja = Yes

_French_

Prusse = Prussia

* * *

><p><strong>This is a joint project with Yuki Winggates.<strong>


	5. Squirmish in the Kitchen

**The supernatural begins! Also, bring on the RusCan! Translations at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Running the flat of his tongue along the pale column, Prussia hummed in pleasure at the taste of Matthew's skin, mixed with the salty sweat of fear.<p>

Suddenly, the albino was pulled back, a rough hand painfully yanking him back using a handful of his pale strands of hair.

It was Russia.

In one swift movement, Russia slammed Prussia onto the kitchen table, breaking the table legs in the process. Russia then pinned him there on the floor using his foot.

Choking, Prussia wheezed out a cuss. "You... bastard..." He growled baring his canines; No wait- his... fangs?

Sneering in disgust, Russia looked down arrogantly upon the pallid being. "I thought I had told you that you were not to do this!" He shouted, harsh accent breaking through. "Сволочь! Если бы мы не решили этот?!" He raised his foot, only to swiftly stomp it back down, crushing Prussia's chest and sending him through the table, cracking it in half.

Canada shrieked loudly as the Prussian went crashing to the floor. What the hell was going on? Eyes wide, he pressed himself back against the counter, with a hand to his neck as he remembered the wet tongue sliding along his skin, a violent shiver running through his body.

A crazy gleam present in his eyes, Prussia struggled, hands clenched around Russia's ankle in a vain attempt to pry it off his torso. "Schwein! Get off me!"

Russia eyed him coldly, twisting his foot and pressing it down mercilessly. "нет. We will settle this first."

Prussia glared murderously. "Nein! I will not! I don't need you!"

Snorting, Russia smiled sweetly. "I'm afraid you do, little one." Russia cooed out patronizingly. "Matvey?" He turned to look at the northern country.

Breath hitching, Canada pressed himself back into the counter. "Y-yes?" His quiet voice squeaked out.

"Would you be so kind as to bring me a knife? They are in the drawer to your left." He gestured with a gloved hand.

Prussia's scarlet orbs narrowed. "You wouldn't dare..."

Lips trembling, Matthew whispered out his reply. "W-w-why? You... y-you're n-not going to- to d-do anything to him? Right?!" His voice cracked on the last word of his shaky speech.

"Nothing. I promise." Russia smiled sweetly, tilting his head as he opened his hand to receive the knife.

"I-I..." Matthew didn't know what to do. Prussia was his friend, but Russia was asking him, telling him, and... And it was RUSSIA. And Gilbert had just tried to... His hand slowly inched toward the drawer. "Y-you swear you won't hurt him...?"

"I swear on my life." He said, putting a hand over his heart, violet eyes full of childish innocence.

Matthew bit his lip. The Russian man was trying to protect him, yeah? A-and he wouldn't do anything that might cause a war... Slowly he slid open the drawer and picked a knife at random. He gulped as he took it out, the knife seeming to be one of the biggest and sharpest in the drawer. He shakily extended his arm towards the big man, holding out the knife.

The largest country happily accepted the blade, taking it in hand and swiftly kneeling, removing his foot from Prussia's chest, only to replace it with a hand to his throat, silencing Prussia's pathetic attempts at speaking.

"Be quiet, да? I am doing you large favour. Would you rather I kill you?" The man giggled lightly. "Be good now, да?" Putting the handle of the knife in his mouth, Russia used his free hand to slowly unravel the scarf from around his neck. As they thick scarf fell to the ground, a multitude of marks were revealed on the large man's skin. Scars. Scars all over. Bite wounds, burns, claw marks, stab wounds, rope imprint, and chain marking... The man set his scarf to the side, away from the couple.

Canada's alarmed eyes shrunk under furrowed brows. What the...

Taking the blade from his mouth, he brought it up and cut a line along his neck, blood quickly swelling up and flowing out of the wound.

Suddenly, Prussia began to pant harshly and quickly, his sclera now tinged red. It had been too long since his last feeding and his body was now on the verge of breaking down.

Matthew's breath caught in his throat. W-what? It... it looked like... no; Russia... he couldn't be... sacrificing himself? The blond gripped the counter in fear.

Violet eyes darkened slightly in pain as Russia glared down at his prisoner. "If you are too rough, I will disfigure you. Permanently." Letting go of the German's neck, Prussia was up in a flash, mouth suddenly latched onto Russia's scarred throat, drinking up his life blood. The Russian man winced, growling.

Mattie gasped as tears sprung to his eyes. What? Gil... no don't... he was so confused. What was going on? And Russia... those scars... What... His breathe caught as he trembled.

Russia glanced over at Canada, turning his neck as best as he could. "Do not be alarmed... This happens very often..." he then closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sharp fangs puncturing his skin.

In a soft and shaky voice, Mattie uttered out a terrified stutter. "B-but... w-why, how- it-?!" He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. This was no time to be crying!

"Ca-LM down... And then speak." Russia said haltingly as he grabbed the Prussian's white hair and tugged on it. "You are biting too hard and are a-already too deep."

Mattie took a deep breath and attempted to calm down. He would make no sense in this state. But seeing his best friend pretty much eat someone's neck was just so...

"W-why... why do you let him... do... do THAT?"

The man looked at him quizzically, tilting his head, and then smiling as understanding alit his eyes. "It is a deal we made. Centuries before you were even created."

"But... doesn't it... hurt?" He looked at the Russian man in innocent confusion. Why would anyone hurt themselves on purpose?

The other looked away, grimacing. "да... Very much." He felt the vampire's grip loosening and gave a small pull on his hair. It hadn't been very long but Gilbert had taken more than normal, and was making Ivan very tired... and weak.

The blond saw the man tremble as Gilbert pulled away from his neck, his mouth dripping with blood. His hand spasmed as he tried to reach out; to do what, he wasn't sure, but Canada's body was frozen on the spot. "Gil..."

Glibert glanced at him, then looked away sadly and snarled at Russia before leaving the room. Ivan sighed, rolling his eyes as he went to stand. Lurching, he fell on all fours, panting ever so lightly.

Canada sank to his knees, completely still, having passed through the panic stage and gone to the shock stage. This didn't last for long though as he noticed Russia lying on the floor, pushing his feelings to the back of his head as he crawled across the floor. "Russia... Are you okay?"

"д-да... Just... Tired." He once again wore his usual grin, though it had heavy signs of exhaustion, for obvious reasons.

"A-are you su- Merde!" Canada swore as he saw the grey haired man's neck. How could he have been so stupid as to forget about that?! "W-where's your medical kit, we have to take care of that!"

Ivan blinked in surprise and then touched the rather gruesome bite on his neck. Oh yeah, that. "It is nothing. Just a flesh wound. It will heal." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"B-but, the blood, y-you need..." Canada trailed off as he stared at the calm look on his companion's face. It was as if he didn't feel such a horrible wound at all...

Russia gave him a puzzled look. It was just a vampire bite- his eyes widened as an odd pain ran up and down his body. He clenched his teeth. "Ч-что на-?"

Canada stilled as he saw Ivan body tense with pain. "I told you, we need to get you some help or something!"

Ever so slowly, with medium amounts of struggle, Ivan sat up. "н-нет... Do not tell anyone." He wheezed out, bringing a hand up to covering the wound which was still sluggishly bleeding. "I will be fine."

"B-but!" Without thinking, Matthew grabbed one of Russia's arms while the other went up to cup the hand covering the wound, overlaying it.

Russia's eyes widened. What is..? He was quiet, staring at the blond intently for a moment before speaking. "...Under the sink." He said, voice mostly devoid of emotion, containing only a tint of confusion.

"The sink..?" Canada repeated, momentarily lost as he stared into the eyes of the man before him. "O-oh, right!" Gently letting go and swiftly retracting his hand, he crawled to the cupboards under the sink and opened them, seeing a medical kit and a bottle of vodka. He grabbed both and a tea towel, knowing he would need them, then crawled back to the man.

Ivan had a very puzzled look on his face, for once not even bothering to look at the vodka. This was so strange... why was he...?

Kneeling in front of the man again, Canada bit his lip in worry as he saw the man's eyes glaze over a bit. Shit, that wasn't good... "I-I need to... we need to clean the wound to make sure it doesn't get infected." The blonde said, popping the cap off the vodka bottle.

Ivan blinked, nodding... Wait, what? "U-um да..."

"It... This is going to hurt... p-probably a lot..." The Canadian said, delicately removing the Russian's hand from his neck. "P-please try not to..." He hesitated with his next words here. "Uhm... React violently..."

The Russian's eyes didn't move from the boys face. He nodded slowly. "да, I will not hurt you."

The boy's breath hitched slightly as he stared into the silver man's eyes. Gulping, he propped the Russians head up with one arm and swiftly poured a decent stream of vodka on his neck before he could get cold feet.

Cursing, Russia squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, reigning back from lashing out in pain.

Flinching as the man's hand went up, only to grab at his neck, Mattie grabbed the tea towel and held it to his neck, hindering the blood till he could wrap on the gauze.

Ivan pulled his shaking hand away and turned a little so Matthew would be able to work easier. He huffed a bit, really trying not to lose it.

Mattie bit his lip again and gently put a pad to the wound after having removed the towel. He was about to wrap the bandages around the Russians neck when he stopped. Judging by the scars and the fact that his neck was always hidden, Mattie knew that he was touching a very private place. To wrap bandages around his neck might very well seem like he was strying to choke him... "M-may I bandage your neck?" He asked timidly.

Ivan opened his eyes to look at him; he gave him a small, slow nod, closing his eyes once more.

Softly, Matthew wrapped the bandages around with just the right amount of pressure, making sure to avoid brushing any scars with his hands. As he finished, he sighed audibly, letting his hands slowly drift away from the man's neck.

Bringing a hand up to his bandaged neck, Ivan touched the cloth gently, like he had never felt such a thing before. Attempting to steady himself as he sat up properly, Russia kept a hand to his neck. How odd... he could still feel a lingering ghost of Matthew's tender touch upon his skin... When was the last time someone had been so gentle with him..?

Matthew glanced concernedly at Ivan as he swayed a bit on the spot, but restrained himself from reaching out to steady him as he didn't think that would be received very well. "Are you... Feeling okay?"

"Oh... да... Thank you for helping me..." The words came out awkwardly, like Ivan had never said them before... He HAD never said them before. Cursing quietly at his apparent weakness, Russia tried and failed to stand.

Canada looked on in worry as the Russian stumbled about. "I-uh... R-Russia... You shouldn't be walking around so soon after a wound like that!"

Sighing, Russia shook his head. "нет. I must find that damned Prussian."

"B-but..." Canada took a step forward without realizing it, clutching his hands to his chest as he stared at the man with wide eyes.

Ivan sighed in resign and looked at the boy... Why did he even bother with him? A shock of pain ran through his body. "Fi... ne..." Momentarily glancing away, the Russian spoke softly. "You will help me get to the sitting room." He growled out. Ivan had always detested accepting help.

"Y-yes!" Canada started, swiftly but cautiously walking towards the man, grabbing him under the elbow to help support him with another arm around his waist lest he should fall.

Blinking in shock at how quick the boy was to help, Russia glanced at the smaller man with contemplating eyes. What an odd child... Glancing away, the Russian scowled at the duo slowly hobbled out of the kitchen. Oh, how he detested weakness.

* * *

><p><span><em>Russian<em>

Сволочь! Если бы мы не решили этот = You bastard! I thought we talked about this!

нет = No.

да = Yes.

что на = It's...

_German_

Nein = No.

Schwein = Pig

_French_

Merde = Shit

* * *

><p><strong>This is a joint project with Yuki Winggates.<strong>


End file.
